


You're Home

by Danni_Lea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora never thought he'd be so glad to see his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Home

Sora never thought he’d be so glad to see his home. He never thought he’d be so glad to be on the main Island either. Coming up on the cobblestone street he could see his bedroom window – it was closed with the dark blue curtains drawn. He guessed his mom must have been in his room since he and Riku disappeared two years ago (he had checked with Kairi – he was sixteen now and it had been two long painful years since he gained the Keyblade). 

Sora stopped just short of the pathway leading to his door. If anyone but Kairi had asked, he wouldn’t admit it, but he was nervous. He hadn’t seen his mom in two years. He had been asleep for most of one and his mom had forgotten about him during that time…how could he possibly explain? Not only that but he’d have to explain all the worlds he’d been too and the people he met, he’d also have to explain Organization XIII, Xemnas, the Heartless, Riku, Naminé, Axel…and Roxas.

And the Keyblades.

How was he going to explain the Keyblades? The Kingdom Key, Oathkeeper, Oblivion, Two Become One, and Bond of Flame were the ones he felt the strongest connection to, but he didn’t know where to even begin explaining everything to his mother. It didn’t help that he himself hardly knew anything about the Keyblades. King Mickey wasn’t here to help either. Nor were Riku and Kairi. He knew there were hundreds of different Keyblades and only those with a strong heart could wield them.

He supposed he’d take it one step at a time. He didn’t have to explain everything tonight, or tomorrow. He’d explain bit by bit, and day by day. Even if Riku and Kairi weren’t there he’d have Roxas’ help if he needed it.

Taking a deep breath, Sora walked up the path to his front door. The sixteen year old Keybearer raised his hand and did the hardest thing he had done in two long years.

He knocked on the door to his home.

Sora heard a light voice shout “Coming!” and nervously held his breath.

When the door finally opened, Sora could only stare. His mother had definitely aged in the last two years. Her dark brown hair was woven with strands of silver, and her eyes and mouth were lined by wrinkles. Her stormy grey eyes looked older and sadder than the teen could ever remember.

It made his heart twinge knowing he was why.

“Sora…?” The hesitant question made him smile sadly.

“Hi, mom.”

Suddenly his mom threw her arms around her only child and with a jolt said child now realized that he was quite a bit taller than her now. Sora finally returned the hug after feeling the tears wetting his shoulder.

“My baby…oh my baby boy.” 

“Mom…I’m sorry I had to go away and I’m sorry you had to forget for a little while, but…I’m back.”

“No, Sora.” Confused the brunette pulled pack. His mother smiled and said:

“You’re home.”


End file.
